


Gelato

by trascendenza



Category: Psych
Genre: Character of Color, Food, M/M, my holiday project 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"I fiiiiinished mine, and besides, you clearly got a way better flavor."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Gelato

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [afuna](http://trascendenza.dreamwidth.org/16629.html#afuna).

"Mm-mm-mm, gel-a-to," Gus said, enunciating the word carefully. He licked his spoon off with relish, eyelids fluttering joyously.

"Since when do you have an Italian accent?" Shawn asked, giving him a look. His gelato bowl was long empty and he was eyeing Gus' appraisingly.

"Since I utilized the time on the flight over to listen to some 'Learn Italian in 10 Days' software instead of wasting my time pestering the flight attendants. And don't even think about it." Gus slapped away Shawn's enterprising spoon with a glare. "Get your own damn gelato."

"I fiiiiinished mine, and besides, you clearly got a way better flavor. Who knew _limone_ was going to be lemon? If I wanted to suck on a lemon I'd find a lemon bush and pick one, like any normal person."

"_Grazie_." Gus said to the waiter when he poured a refill of Gus' coffee and Shawn's soda.

_Grazie_, Shawn mouthed mockingly, making a simpering face.

"Another _gelato_ for my friend, _per favore_," Gus said, looking over at Shawn, whose face instantly switched from mocking to hopeful. "He'll have the _gianduja_."

"Very good choice," the water said, smiling. He brought it out within moments and Shawn's eyes widened at the sight of the giant mountain of creamy hazelnut goodness.

"_Buon appetito_," Gus said.

"Sometimes, Gus, I wonder what I did to deserve you," Shawn said, his mouth already half full and expression pure bliss.

"That makes two of us," Gus said, but he smiled as he watched Shawn eat.


End file.
